Bodyguard
by ouranfruitsbasketfan101
Summary: Tamaki Suoh has been assigned to protect Haruhi from an unknown threat until they figure out what it is. But what happens when the two of them fall in love? TamakixHaruhi KyoyaxOC, I rated it M just in case
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any rights to Ouran or anything else related

Chapter 1

Tamaki sighed as his captain gave him his order "You are to protect Miss Fujioka from any harm. Use any means necessary."

"Yes Sir!" Tamaki responded packing his equipment "Going undercover at a high school should be easy" Tamaki saluted "I'll keep my eyes on the target at all time, no harm will come to her while I'm around! Sir!"

Tamaki arrived at the high school a half hour later. "Just gotta fit in. This will be easy enough" he smiled as he walked inside before bumping into somebody. "M-My apologies Miss! I didn't see you!" he said helping her up

The girl was helped up and looked at Tamaki."i-it's fine..." she seemed a bit annoyed.

"I am very sorry" Tamaki bowed respectfully

The girl looked confused."you don't really need to bow to me..."she smiled."i'm Haruhi, Haruhi fujioka."

"Fujioka?" Tamaki quickly looked up "Um... n-nice to meet you. I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm new to the school as of today."

Haruhi smiled."cool, welcome to Ouran academy."

"Thank you very much Miss Fujioka" Tamaki bowed respectfully, even though she told him not to, its what he was accustomed to

Haruhi smiled."no problem...again, you don't need to bow to me."

Tamaki stood straight up "My apologies Miss Fujioka"

Haruhi smiled."it's okay, since it's your first day maybe i can show you around...?"

"That would be greatly appreciated thank you" he smiled

Haruhi smiled and took Tamaki's hand."like i said, no problem." she began to walk forward.

Tamaki blushed slightly "Tell me, how good is the security in this school?" it seemed like a pretty good question to ask in his mind

Haruhi looked confused."i'm not sure... why do you need to know...?"

"Well, in the unlikely event that someone sketchy would come on the campus, how quickly do you think the situation would be dealt with?" he continued

Haruhi shrugged."i don't know... i think it depends on how serious it is."

Suddenly a boy came up to Haruhi "Hey Haruhi" he smiled "You're looking pretty cute  
>today"<p>

Haruhi sighed."hey..." she looked away."would you stop calling me cute...?"

Tamaki looked questionably at the boy "He could be a threat" he thought to himself "I'm only stating the truth baby" the boy said taking Haruhi's wrist. Black movie bars appear above and below Tamaki's eyes before he took his wrist and rendered him imobile up against the wall "State your business with Miss Fujioka"

Haruhi looked shocked."Suoh-Senpai! don't get into a fight!it's only your first day!" the boy looked a bit shocked."i just like Haruhi! no big deal!" he lied.

"My apologies Miss Fujioka" he let the boy go "This boy hasn't harmed you in any way in any previous encounters?" he asked holding the boy by the collar

Haruhi looked confused."no, just annoyed me a lot, why would you care...?"

"Just taking precautions Miss Fujioka. I'm sorry for causing any trouble" he let the boy go and straightened his tie

Haruhi sighed."it's okay." she looked at the boy."don't call me baby."

"S-Sorry" the boy stuttered eyeing Tamaki before heading off to class

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."you shouldn't do that you know, pinning people to walls... you'll make a lot of enimies."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm skilled in these types of situations" he smiled

Haruhi smiled."o-okay..."she continued to walk, not holding Tamaki's hand anymore.

Tamaki walked after her "Weren't you going to show me around?"

"it's time to get to class." Haruhi looked at Tamaki."i'll show you around at lunch, kay...?"

"Yes, sounds good" he replied "I'll meet you at the cafeteria at zero twelve-hundred hours"

Haruhi looked a bit confused."okay, i guess..." she walked off to class.

Tamaki got a cell phone call "Hello?... Yes captain... well... yes the mission seems to be going well... Yes sir" he watched Haruhi leave

Haruhi sighed as she walked into class, she had to sit next to the boy that hit on her all the time."Suoh-Senpai is really weird..." she thought.

"Hey Haruhi" the boy looked to her winking

Haruhi sighed."leave me alone Kotakato."

"I just was saying hi to you Haruhi" he replied matter-of-factly. "So what's with that Suoh guy huh? What a weirdo"

Haruhi looked annoyed."he is a bit strange, but it's his first day. weren't you a little weird on your first day...?"

"No way" he replied "The ladies love me, so I had it pretty easy" he smirked

Haruhi sighed."sure, i bet you did..." she began to read her book.

"I did" he put his hand on her knee "All the girls love me, even you do Haruhi"

Haruhi pulled her leg away."i don't love you."

He approached her "You'll learn to love me" he put his finger under her chin

Haruhi pulled her chin away."would you stop touching me like that..." she blushed lightly.

"Your blushing Haruhi" he smirked "Which means it doesn't bother you" he said gripping his wrist with one hand and touching her chest with the other

Haruhi looked angry."it does bother me."she slapped him with her free hand."now let me go."

"I don't think so" he grinned evilly holding her wrist tighter. Tamaki was walking by when he noticed the classroom Haruhi was in

Haruhi lightly winced in pain."why are you doing this?" she struggled to pull away.

Kotakato just grinned evilly about to kiss her when a practice round smacked him the face causing him to let go of Haruhi and fall over

Haruhi looked shocked as she looked to see what had just happened.

Tamaki was standing in the doorway with a small gun and ran over to Haruhi "Are you alright Miss Fujioka?"

Haruhi looked scared."w-why do you have a gun?" she held her wrist in pain, it was lightly bleeding.

Tamaki looked at her wrist and took out high quality bandages and wrapped up her wrist. "Did he harm you in any other way?" he looked at her concerned

"no but why do you have a gun?" Haruhi was still scared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't need to worry, it doesn't have anything loaded that could kill a person. Nonviolent solutions are the best ones."

Haruhi looked confused."why did you save me...?"

"I couldn't sit back and let that punk get away with something like that" Tamaki replied

Haruhi looked at the boy on the floor."so, is he knocked out or...?"

"He'll be fine" Tamaki said putting his weapon in his bag "He'll be unconcious for a few minutes, but he'll be fine."

Haruhi looked back at Tamaki."why do you have that weapon anyway?"

"That information is classified" Tamaki said turning back to the door

Haruhi looked a bit scared still."you sound like a spy from a movie..."

Tamaki turned and blinked "No, it's not like that Miss Fujioka... I look forward to touring the school with you later"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."i'm kinda scared too now...i'm not quite sure.. if i can give you a tour..."

Tamaki sighed "I... can't give you any details on the matter... but I'm not a regular student here, I've been assigned to guard someone. That is why I have a weapon"

"may i ask who...?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but that could put that person at risk" he replied.

Hauhi sighed."okay..." suddenly, Haruhi felt something grab her ankle, she looked scared.

"Something wrong Miss Fujioka?" Tamaki asked

Haruhi tried to walk."he's holding my ankle." she pointed at the boy on the floor.

Tamaki pointed his weapon at the boy who irked "If you result to assaulting Miss Fujioka again things will not be pleasant. Do we understand each other?" Kotakato let go of Haruhi's ankle and scooted away

Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a look that was pretty self explanitory. it was a 'you scare me' face."i gotta get to my next class..."she grabbed her book and quickly walked out of the room.

Tamaki watched her leave and sighed "Not the best impression I suppose"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{lunch time.}

Tamaki spotted Haruhi in the cafeteria and walked over to her "Miss Fujioka?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki."hey there." she put her book away."you can call me Haruhi." she lightly smiled.

"Thank you Mi- H-Haruhi" he smiled "I wanted to apologize for earlier"

Haruhi smiled."it's okay,"she giggled."your such a gentleman, i don't think any other boy would do that for me." Kotakato walked by and glared at Tamaki before he continued to walk on by.

Tamaki shot a glare at Kotakato before returning to look at Haruhi sweetly "Well thank you" he smiled "All in all I was just doing my job. I was afraid I may have frightened you though"

Haruhi hesitated."well at first you did but i figured that-" she paused."doing you job...? am i the one you have to protect?"

Tamaki irked a bit "D-Disregard that last statement. I am supposed to protect innocent civilians"

Haruhi lightly smirked."i am the one aren't i?"she then thought for a minute before looked a bit scared."does that mean people are going to be after me?"

Tamaki swallowed hard, she knew now, there was no way of hiding it. "Until we are able to eliminate the threat I've been sent here to protect you Miss Fujioka"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."is Kotakato one of the threats...?"

"No, I don't believe he's anything more than a little punk who can't control his hormones" Tamaki stated bluntly

Haruhi began to laugh."your probably right about that."

Tamaki smiled finding her to be very cute when she smiled

Haruhi smiled."you still want that tour...?"

"If you would like to give me one I happily accept" he smiled

Haruhi took Tamaki's hand and smiled."lets go then."

He smiled "Lead the way"

Haruhi smiled and began the tour.

AFTER TOUR

"Very impressive" Tamaki smiled

Haruhi smiled."there is one more place i'd like to show you."

"Sure, where's that?" he blinked

"the roof."Haruhi smiled."i find it calming, you can see the entire campus from it."

"Sure" he smiled

Haruhi lead Tamaki up to the roof top.

Tamaki smiled when they reached the roof. "Oh wow, what a view" he smiled brighter

Haruhi smiled."yeah, i eat my lunch here, amazing view, time to think, read a book. it's just...relaxing."

"All by yourself?" Tamaki blinked

Haruhi nodded."yeah, no one likes it up here except for me."

"It's a very open area" Tamaki thought to himself.

Haruhi smiled."it makes me feel close to my mom."

"Your mom?" he blinked

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."oh, i didn't tell you, my mom died when i was five..."

Tamaki frowned "I'm so sorry"

Haruhi sighed."it's okay..."

"Well, would you mind if I ate lunch with you up here?" he smiled

Haruhi smiled."not at all."

"I'm glad" Tamaki smiled

Haruhi smiled as she sat down with her box lunch.

Tamaki sat down next to her and proceeded to eat his lunch, not saying a word

Haruhi smiled and ate her lunch, lighlty leaning on Tamaki with a light blush.

"Miss Fujioka are you feeling alright?" he blinked "Your face is flushed"

Haruhi looked confused."i-is it...?"

"Yes, do you have a fever?"

"no..."she smiled."i guess i'm blushing..."

"Oh" he smiled and continued to eat his lunch

she smiled."so where are you from...?"

Tamaki looked at her "Um, well I was born in France, but I moved here when I was 14"

Haruhi smiled."cool..." she looked back down at her food, feeling a bit awkward.

"Something wrong?" he asked her concerned

Haruhi shook her head."no, no, not at all..."

"Okay" he smiled

Haruhi sighed."what am i going to do tomorrow in class, Kotakato will be there and i have to sit next to him."

"I've already made arrangements" Tamaki replied "That boy won't come within 500 yards of you, unless its undoable like in school. At times like those I'll be close by. You don't need to worry Miss Fujioka"

Haruhi looked a bit shocked."you work quickly."

"Being able to think and work quickly is a part of the job" he replied

Haruhi smiled and lightly set her head in Tamaki's lap."and what exactly is your job...?"

"I'm a bodyguard, even a seconds hesitation could result in dire consequences, so I have to be ready"

Haruhi smiled, blushing a bit more."i feel safer already."

"I'm very relieved to hear you say that" he smiled

Haruhi smiled and picked up her head."what are your hobbies...?"

"Hobbies?" he blinked

Haruhi smiled."you know, hobbies, what you enjoy doing in your spare time?"

"Oh, uh... well I do play the piano"

Haruhi smiled."really? i would love to hear you play some time."

"I would be happy too" he smiled

Haruhi smiled brightly."cool."she looked out at the rose maze."how do you feel about mazes...?"

"I can usually find my way through pretty quickly" Tamaki replied

Haruhi smiled."well, this school has one and i was thinking we could race in it,  
>first one out wins...?"<p>

"Sounds like a fun wager" he smiled "What would I win if I finish first?"

Haruhi shrugged with a smile."what would you like...?"

Tamaki shrugged "I dunno. I just assumed prizes were involved with these kinds of things"

Haruhi smiled."well, i could buy you a lunch or something if you win."

Tamaki smiled "Thank you Miss Fujioka... what would you like if you win?"

Haruhi shrugged."i dunno..." she looked realy cute when she thought.

"Hm?" he blinked "Nothing? Then I won't accept any reward either"

Haruhi smiled."okay, no reward, just fun."

Tamaki smiled "Alright"

Haruhi took Tamaki's hand."come on." she giggled as she stood up.

"Sure" he smiled following her

Haruhi smiled."are you ready to race throught the maze?"

"Sure thing" Tamaki smiled

Haruhi smiled."ready to race?"

"Alright" Tamaki smiled "Just to let you know Haruhi, I'm pretty good at these"

Haruhi smiled."then this should be fun."

"Should I give you a head start?"

"if you want to."she shrugged.

"Alright you have a head start of one minute! Starting now! Go!" He pointed

Haruhi ran into the maze with a smile.

Tamaki looked at his watch "Minutes up" he smiled and went into the maze, keeping his hand on the side

Haruhi made a few wrong turns but walked out the exit and saw Kotakato.

Kotakato looked around "Well, looks like your boyfriends not around" he grinned. Tamaki meanwhile was still trying to find his way out of the maze "Hmm, I'm positive if you walk with your hand on the edge you'll find your way out... maybe this maze has a defect in it."

Haruhi looked a bit scared."Kotakato? uh... i should go!" she was backing up back into the maze.

"What's your hurry?" he grabbed her wrist "Stay awhile will ya?"

Haruhi pulled away."no!"

"Haruhi, you know you want me" Kotakato said overconfidently grabbing her wrist tighter

Haruhi glared at Kotakato."sorry, i like guys who aren't full of it."

"Well, I don't give up so easily" he smirked evilly tightening his grip

Haruhi winced in pain."you bastard!"she smacked him with her free hand."let me go!"

He just continued to smirk evilly "Fiesty, I like that". Tamaki was lost in the maze still when he heard Haruhi scream. "M-Miss Fujioka!"

Haruhi hardly heard Tamaki."Tamaki!" she yelled,sounding in pain.

Tamaki heard her scream louder "Hold on!" He ran in the direction of her scream until he could hear her over the wall, he broke through it and found Kotakato pinning Haruhi on the ground.

Haruhi was glareing at Kotakato."let me up! you bastard!"

The boy wasn't letting up, he kissed her and touched her chest before he was violently yanked off her and pinned to the wall by Tamaki, who looked extremely pissed

Haruhi blushed a bright red as she sat up, her shirt messed up and her wrist bleeding again but a bit worse.

"I warned you about assaulting Miss Fujioka" Tamaki glared "Now get lost!" Kotakato kneeded Tamaki between his legs causing him to fall over in pain before he ran back over to Haruhi and pinned her again grinning evilly. Tamaki reached for his bag

Haruhi was scared."y-you better leave me alone Kotakato!"

"Don't think so" he grinned evilly "I've got you right where I want you" he started kissing her before he was hit by one of Tamaki's practice rounds in the back, knocking him unconscious. Tamaki was lying on the ground in pain pointing his weapon at them "Are... you alright... Miss Fujioka?" he choked

Haruhi nodded as she pushed off Kotakato."i-i'm fine." she looked at Tamaki."are you...?"

"I'm fine" he replied and sighed "Caught off guard, an amateur mistake" he scolded himself

Haruhi lightly smiled."don't beat yourself up about it." she fixed her shirt."i feel a bit violated..." she blushed and looked away.

Tamaki stood up slowly "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have let you out of my sight... it appears he may be more of a threat than I once thought"

Haruhi sighed."i was worried you wouldn't hear me."

"I'm very sorry Miss Fujioka" he frowned, not feeling worthy of calling her in a  
>friendly manner<p>

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."i told you to call me Haruhi remember?" she blushed."i know it's your job to protect me but i want to thank you...so...thanks..."she looked down.

"You could have been seriously hurt, I'm not doing my job very well" he frowned almost embarrassed

"but i wasn't." she sat up and looked at her wrist."dang, this looks bad..."

"Let me see" Tamaki looked at her wrist and wrapped it in the special bandages he had used earlier. "Just keep that on and it should be fine"

Haruhi nodded."thanks." she looked up at Tamaki and hugged him.

Tamaki blushed, not expecting this from her

Haruhi blushed as she quickly stopped hugging Tamaki."i figured, that is a proper thank you..."

"O-Oh" he blushed "Your welcome" he awkwardly held out his arms to properly hug her back

Haruhi stood up."w-we should get back to class..."

"S-Sure" he blushed watching her walk back. Tamaki made a quick call "Can you get me further information on Shinji Kotakato?... Yes, thanks" he hung up and followed Haruhi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

{after school}

Haruhi was in the library studying with her second year friend, Genki. Genki smiled and looked at Haruhi."do you know that one new guy named Tamaki...?" Haruhi nodded."yeah..."

Meanwhile, Tamaki was secretly keeping watch over Haruhi in the library without her noticing

Genki smiled."he's kinda cute, don't you think...?" Haruhi looked at Genki confused."i thought you like Kyoya...?" Genki smiled."well yeah but a girl can like two guys." she giggled.

Tamaki had overheard the conversations and raised an eyebrow "What are you trying to do Genki?" He thought to himself

Genki was typing in her laptop about Kotakato. Haruhi looked confused."what do you like about him...?" Genki looked at Haruhi."well, i think he is smart and nice and funny..." Haruhi smiled and blushed."yeah, he is all of thoes things, and cute too."

Tamaki blushed slightly, slightly peeking behind the bookshelf

Genki smirked as she saw Tamaki and pushed up her glasses."Haruhi, i bet you like him more than i do." Haruhi blushed."n-no way!" she lied, she did fall in love with Tamaki."what are you typing about...?" Genki pressed send and quickly closed her laptop."that is classified." "Tamaki should get the text message now about Kotakato..." she thought.

Just then Tamaki's communicator vibrated "Excellent" he thought looking at the message "Good work Genki"

Haruhi looked around."did you just hear vibrating...?" Genki shook her head."n-nope!"

Tamaki read the information quickly "Roger that" he sent her back a message "Thanks for the information"

Haruhi looked confused."somethings up..." she thought. Genki opened her laptop and typed back."no problem, it's my job." Genki closed her laptop and looked at Haruhi.

Kyoya walked into the library smiling "There you are, ready to go?" he said walking over to Genki

Genki smiled and nodded as she put her laptop into her bag. Haruhi smiled."where are you guys going?"

"Nowhere special" Kyoya smiled "Just bringing her home"

"cool."Haruhi smiled. Genki stood up and smiled."bye Haruhi, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Haruhi" Kyoya smiled as they left

Haruhi sighed as she began to read her book.

Tamaki sighed, slightly blushing "My God Genki..."

Haruhi turned around."Tamaki...? why are you hiding...? "

Tamaki irked blushing "I've been careless again! Stupid!" He thought to himself

Haruhi smiled."would you like to sit down?"

"Uh..." he blushed "Sure"

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki and blushed."how were your classes?"

"Uh... fairly easy" he looked down at the table "You didn't have anymore trouble today did you?"

Haruhi smiled."none at all." she began to continue reading her book.

"That's good" he smiled

Haruhi smiled."do you know Genki Sushima? i think she is in the same class as you."

Tamaki was starting to sweat "I know who your speaking of, she lent me notes for homework purposes"

Haruhi smiled."really?"she giggled."she sounds like you."

"Huh?" he blinked

Haruhi smiled."i asked her what she was typing and she said it was confidencial."

"O-Oh" Tamaki laughed "I was a little confused"

Haruhi smiled and looked at Tamaki."what do you think of her?"

"She's - She's very resourceful" he replied

Haruhi smiled."i think she likes you."

"I don't think so" he looked back to a book that was left on the table

Haruhi smiled."or maybe she's trying to get us together." she blushed.

Tamaki blushed slightly and put his nose in the book on the table to find it was a shojo manga "Uh..." he put the book down "I don't know why she would" he blushed

Haruhi laughed and looked at Tamaki."we can switch books if you want."

"Uh, s-sure" he handed her the book

Haruhi handed him her book and took the shojo manga, she began to read it."i can feel my braincells dying..." she thought.

Tamaki didn't really look at the book, he was just trying to distract himself

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki."i should get home soon..."

"I'll walk you there" he told her seriously "I need to make sure you get home safely"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."okay but my dad will be there."

"That's fine Miss Fujioka, I just need to make sure you get inside safe"

"Haruhi," Haruhi looked at Tamaki."call me Haruhi."

Tamaki looked at her and then to her bandaged wrists "I'm sorry, I don't think I have the right"

"well i say you do." she smiled and stood up.

"Are you ready to leave?" he blinked

Haruhi nodded."yeah."

"Alright then" Tamaki stood up "Shall we be off?"

Haruhi smiled."sure."

Tamaki led Haruhi outside and walked her home keeping an eye out for any potential danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki."i think my dad will like you."

"Why do you think that?" he blinked

Haruhi shrugged with a smile."he is funny like you."

"I'm funny?" he blinked

Haruhi nodded."and nice and brave."

Tamaki blushed a little and smiled

Haruhi lightly held Tamaki's hand and blushed.

Tamaki looked over and saw her holding his hand. He blushed a little and smiled

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki and blushed a bit more."we are almost there."

"Seems like a safe enough neighborhood" Tamaki thought looking around

Haruhi smiled."it's been safe ever since i was a baby." she suddenly saw her dad in front of the stairs that lead to her house.

"Well that's good" he said

Haruhi smiled as they walked up to the apartment."hi dad." she smiled, still holding Tamaki's hand.

"Hello dear" Ranka smiled and looked over "Who's this?"

Haruhi smiled."this is Tamaki." she blushed lightly.

"Oh" Ranka looked over smiling "Nice to meet you young man" "It's a pleasure sir" Tamaki bowed

Haruhi smiled."Tamaki was just walking me home."

"Uh" Tamaki stood up straight "Yes! Miss Fujioka, would it be alright if I walked you to school tomorrow?"

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki."of course it's fine." she blushed lightly.

"Thank you" he bowed "I really should be going now"

Haruhi smiled."bye Tamaki." she waved lightly and blushed.

"Take care of yourself" he bowed respectfully and left. Ranka blinked and looked at Haruhi "What happened to your wrists dear?"

Haruhi looked away."nothing..."

"Haruhi if something happened please tell me" Ranka asked worriedly

Haruhi sighed."i got hurt, no big deal."

"Well, how did that happen? Are you okay now?" Ranka continued to ask

Haruhi sighed."i'm fine dad."

Ranka looked at her concerned "Alright" he frowned "I have to go get some things at the store. Do you want anything?"

Haruhi shook her head."i'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Ok" Ranka replied "A friend came by and said they had a question about homework, I just thought I'd let you know. Bye dear" he said walking down the road

Haruhi looked confused and walked up to her apartment and opening the door.

Genki looked at Kyoya with a light blush."how was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful, yours?" he smiled

Genki smiled."fine, i had quite a bit of research to do for...a paper." she tied up her hair in a black silk ribbon.

"Really? For a paper?" He smirked

Genki nodded and pushed up her glasses."for history class."

"What was the topic?" Kyoya smirked

"american history, it was hard because we had to write in american."

"I see" Kyoya smiled "So what kind of American history?" he was stringing it along seeing how far he could get her to go with the lie

Genki sweatdropped."oh, you know, who was the first president of the united states and what did they provide for their reign, that sorta stuff."

"Oh" Kyoya smiled "So did you learn anything new about the first president?"

Genki shook her head."no, not really." she continued to walk.

"Do you know what his name was at least?" Kyoya continued to press on

Genki smiled."wanna hang out at the park for a while?"

"Sure, but I'd really like to know the name of that president" Kyoya smiled

Genki smiled."his name was george washington."

"Alright fair enough" Kyoya smirked walking past her

Genki walked a bit faster and caught up to Kyoya."don't you know it's rude to walk ahead of a girl without holding her hand?" she smiled.

"Oh, is it?" he smirked "I'm sorry" he said taking her hand

Genki blushed and lightly held onto Kyoya's hand.

Kyoya smiled

Genki looked at Kyoya with a reddish blush."Kyoya...i have a question..."

"Yes? What's that?"

Genki looked away."well.. i wanted to ask...are we a couple...?"

"I thought we were" Kyoya smiled

Genki blushed and looked at Kyoya." so did i..."she lightly smiled.

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page" Kyoya smiled

Genki blushed."there is the park." she smiled and pointed across the street.

"Yup" Kyoya replied

Genki smiled and crossed the street."i think the cherry blossom trees are in bloom."

"Oh that's right" Kyoya smiled

Genki smiled as she walked with Kyoya to the pretty trees.

Kyoya smiled as the petals landed in Genki's hair. He laughed

Genki looked confused."what is so funny...?"

"Nothing, you just look really cute" He replied.

Genki blushed and smiled."thank you." she lightly kissed Kyoya's cheek.

Kyoya smiled "You're quite welcome"

Genki giggled."no need to be polite."

"Well I should be, shouldn't I?" Kyoya asked

Genki smiled."well, i don't mind." she pulled a petal out of her hair and giggled.

Kyoya smiled "The cherry blossoms really create a romantic vibe, don't you think?"

Genki pushed up her glasses and nodded."yeah, they are pretty romantic." she leaned her head on Kyoya's shoulder.

Kyoya smiled and lifted up her chin so she was looking at him

Genki blushed a light red.

"Do you mind?" Kyoya smiled, hinting what he wanted

Genki blushed."well, we are dating sooo... okay." she smiled.

Kyoya smiled and kissed her

Genki blushed as she lightly kissed back.

Kyoya smiled and pulled away "Let's go sit under one of the trees"

Genki blushed in a happy daze."o-okay.~"

Kyoya smiled and led her to one of the trees

Genki was still in a happy daze as she sat down.

"Do you like the park?" Kyoya asked

Genki nodded."yeah.~" she smiled as she pushed up her glasses.

"Well I do too" Kyoya smiled looking up at the trees

Genki blushed and looked at Kyoya before she kissed his cheek.

Kyoya smiled "You like doing that don't you?"

Genki giggled and nodded."yup."

Kyoya smiled and kissed her forhead

Genki smiled and kissed Kyoya sweetly.

Kyoya kissed her back

Genki lightly wrapped her arms around him.

Kyoya smiled wrapping his arms around her waist

Genki smiled and kissed Kyoya more.

Kyoya smiled kissing her back when they were interrupted by Genki's cell

Genki broked the kiss."sorry, this might be important." she stood up and walked a few feet away before she answered her phone."hello?"

"Genki?" Tamaki answered "It's me"

Genki pushed up her glasses."what do you need?"

"I'm not sure I'm qualified for this mission" Tamaki sighed "Fujioka has already been hurt and I haven't even been guarding her a full day yet... perhaps it'd be better to have someone take my place"

"no." Genki said sounding stern."we are a team, if you go i go and i don't want to go yet, i have a boyfriend now, i actually have a normal life for once, you can do it, you were trained for this, Haruhi needs you, and she doesn't know it yet but she loves you."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he blushed "But what if I can't? I don't want her to get hurt. I've made so many rookie mistakes today."

Genki sighed."fine, quit. see if i care! you'll need a new partner!" she hung up the phone, looking angry.

"Genki?" Tamaki looked at his phone before looking back in the direction of Haruhi's house

Genki walked back over to Kyoya and sat down, looking angry.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked her

Genki sighed."nothing..."

"You sure?" he blinked

Genki nodded."i might have to move schools..." she looked down.

"Oh?" Kyoya blinked "Why?"

Genki sighed."i may have to move."

"Why are you moving?" Kyoya blinked

Genki shrugged.

Kyoya frowned "You must have some idea"

Genki shook her head.

"I'm sorry" Kyoya frowned

Genki looked at Kyoya with small tears in her eyes."i don't want to leave."

"Don't worry" Kyoya smiled "It's not certain yet is it?"

Genki lightly smiled."your right." she lightly hugged Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled running his fingers through her hair

Genki smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kotakato was waiting in Haruhi's living room

Haruhi looked angry."what are you doing here!"

"I needed help with homework" he smiled

Haruhi glared."after today, i don't trust you."

"But I really do need help with homework Haruhi" he said holding his bag "See?"

Haruhi sighed."fine."

"So you'll help me then?" he grinned

"i guess..." she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Good" he said with a sly grin "Because I really need help with sex ed" he grinned wider and pinned her to the coach (Guys a jerk)

Haruhi was pissed off."you bastard!" she squirmmed.

"Oh calm down Haruhi" he said menacingly "This won't take long" he grinned evilly as he started to kiss her. Tamaki walked back towards Haruhi's house just to check to see if she was alright

Haruhi continued to squirm as he continued to kiss her.

Kotakato continued to kiss her more passionately and was now touching her chest, Tamaki was almost to Haruhi's house again

Haruhi was getting worn out from squirming."stop!" she said between his kisses.

"Haruhi don't waste your energy squirming" he was being more aggressive. Tamaki had reached the apartment building and was looking around for Haruhi's door

Haruhi had finally stopped squirming, but tried to push him off of her.

By this point Kotakato had unzipped Haruhi's dress enough so his hand could touch her bare chest, being way more aggressive then before. Tamaki finally found the door marked "Fujioka"

Haruhi blushed and suddenly got the chills, his hands were freezing."you bastard!" she slapped him and quickly removed his hands from her chest.

He silenced her by kissing her again when there was a knock on the door; Tamaki "Miss Fujioka!"

Haruhi couldn't answer because of Kotakato.

"M-Miss Fujioka! Are you okay?" he continued to call

Haruhi was still being kissed by Kotakato so she was unable to speak.

Tamaki was worried enough that he started banging on the door "Miss Fujioka!"

when Kotakato stopped kissing for a breath of air Haruhi had her chance."Tamaki! Kotakato is in here!" Kotakato suddenly continued to pin Haruhi to the couch and kiss her more.

Tamaki's eyes widened a bit as he backed up and rammed down the door "Haruhi!"

Haruhi was pissed at Kotakato and continued to try to push him off. Kotakato looked at Tamaki. "Damn, your boyfriend his here."

"Leave her alone!" Tamaki yelled at the boy walking over to them

Kotakato smirked as he sat up on Haruhi's chest, pinning her down. "I was here first."

"You won't be here for long" he pulled out his weapon "LEAVE! NOW!"

Kotakato smirked and smacked the weapon out of Tamaki's hand. "Not this time idiot!"

"That's fine with me" Tamaki glared "I'm skilled with hand to hand combat as well"

Kotakato kicked Tamaki in the balls. "Take that!" he smirked. Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki!"

Tamaki fell over hitting his head "Ow" he winced

Haruhi squirmed again before Kotakato kissed Haruhi again.

Tamaki sat up and reached for his weapon "H-Haruhi..."

Haruhi pulled away from the kiss and punched Kotakato in the face so hard that he fell off of Haruhi. Haruhi quickly sat up and fixed her dress.

Tamaki finally reached his weapon and fired the practice round, hitting Kotakato's leg

Kotakato held his leg in pain. "damn!" Haruhi quickly ran over to Tamaki and hugged him, burying her head into his chest.

Tamaki got out his phone and called someone secret, after a few minutes the police arrived

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki. "Thank god you came back." she said as she continued to hug him.

"Are you okay now?" he winced

Haruhi nodded and nuzzled her head more into Tamaki's chest.

"I'm sorry... I didn't get here sooner"

"but you got here," she continued to hug him. "And that's all that matters."

"I know... but if I got here quicker... you wouldn't have had to endure that" he replied, his eyes half open

"it's my own fault, i trusted him after all of that." Haruhi sighed.

"But still..." he closed his eyes, the blow to his head finally knocking him out as the police took Kotakato away

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."T-Tamaki?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suddenly Genki got a text message.

"Whose that?" Kyoya blinked

"it's probably nothing..." she said before she opened the message. 'Your partner had just passed out.' Genki looked shocked. "i have to go!" she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked concerned

Genki looked at Kyoya."uh- my mom just passed out, my dad sent me a text. i have to go."

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Kyoya asked concerned "Is she alright?"

Genki shook her head."i don't know but i have to run, bye!" she grabbed her bag and quickly began to run to where the coordinates said Tamaki was.

Kyoya blinked as he watched her run off

Tamaki was passed out, nothing seriously wrong with him

Haruhi attempted to pick Tamaki up and set him on the couch.

He was a bit heavy for Haruhi so she could only drag him

Haruhi struggled, but soon made it to the couch.

Tamaki laid there for about 10 minutes before he opened his eyes slowly

Haruhi lightly smiled as she saw Tamaki wake up. "You're okay." she was holding his hand.

"Yeah" he blinked "What happened?"

Haruhi sighed. "You passed out." a few minutes later Genki burst through the doorway, breathing heavily."Tamaki!"

Tamaki blinked before turning his head "... I've been so careless..."

Haruhi looked confused."Genki?" Genki looked angry at Tamaki. "Tamaki! i got a text saying that you passed out and now i find out that your awake and fine now? You bastard! You're supposed to be watching over Haruhi!"

"I'm sorry" he replied quietly "I've made so many careless mistakes today, so you're absolutely right"

Haruhi suddenly put two and two together. "Are you two working together?" Genki heard Haruhi and then looked at Tamaki again. "You told her? Tamaki that is more careless than ever! You're off your game!"

"I didn't tell her anything Genki..." he was still very quiet, he was exhausted

Haruhi looked at Genki."You're a spy too...?" Haruhi lightly tugged on her hair. "This is so confusing!"

"We're not spies" Tamaki told her

Haruhi continued to tug her hair. "Then what are you guys?"

"I've told you before Haruhi, I'm a bodyguard" he closed his eyes again

"is Genki one too?" she looked at Tamaki.

Tamaki stayed silent unsure of what to say

Genki sighed. "I'm his partner, I give him info."

Tamaki opened his eyes again and looked towards Genki

Genki looked at Tamaki and crossed her arms. "What? She already knows."

"You were the one who told her, not me" he replied

Haruhi looked at Genki."Where did you guys come from?" Genki sighed. "Care to explain that part Tamaki?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he blinked

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."What is your agency or whatever, did you guys just make yourselves up or is there a leader?" she only had what she knew from spy movies to use as reference

Tamaki sighed "That's... a secret organization created by the government to protect citizens from harm. Sort of like a witness protection program"

Genki pushed up her glasses. "They get kids to work in pairs of two and as they grow up, they get assignments."

"We've each received years of special training. No one would expect a teenager to be so skilled in this field so it's top secret" Tamaki blinked

"usually, the pairs are boy and girls, so that when they get older they become a couple, but not Tamaki and I." Genki smiled. "I think he thinks I nag him too much."

Tamaki reached up and held his head where he hit it "ah"

Genki looked at Tamaki."Are you hurt?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki and held his hand.

"I hit my head when I fell after Kotakato kicked me." he winced "It just hurts a little"

Genki walked up to Tamaki and kneeled down. "You sure you're not hurt badly?" she put her hand on Tamaki's head. Haruhi looked at Genki and Tamaki."my dad will be back soon."

"I'm sure it's nothing, any fall where you hit your head is going to hurt for a while" he replied

Genki pushed up her glasses and lightly blushed. "I just want to make sure."

"Its fine" he closed his eyes again as Ranka walked into the house "Haruhi! What happened? I saw police cars outside!"

Haruhi looked at her dad."oh! uh... hi dad..."

"Are you alright!" Ranka ran over to Haruhi putting his hands on her shoulders

Haruhi nodded."I'm fine dad." Genki looked at Tamaki still worried as she held his hand.

Tamaki had passed out on the couch again. Ranka looked over "Oh hello"

Genki looked at Ranka."hello." Genki picked up Tamaki, it was easy for her because she was trained to carry her partner."we should get going, bye Haruhi." she began to walk out the door.

"What happened?" Ranka blinked "Is everything alright!"

Haruhi nodded and held her dad's hand. "Calm down dad."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Tamaki opened his eyes "What?" he looked up "Genki?"<p>

Genki was having a hard time carrying Tamaki."Yeah, yeah make nothing of it." she sighed as she had him over her shoulder. "geez you've gotten heavier."

"Sorry" he replied quietly "I can walk if you'd let me... where's Miss Fujioka?"

"it's fine." she sighed. "i don't want to see you get hurt again." she blushed."Haruhi is with her dad, he came while you were passed out."

"I see" he closed his eyes again "...I failed didn't I?"

"no." Genki sighed. "You were hurt, so i helped."

"I wasn't able to identify a threat at first glance and she suffered for it" he told her quietly "I'm not protecting her very well..." Just then Kyoya walked around the corner and saw the two "Genki?" he blinked

Genki lightly blushed."k-Kyoya! uh... h-hi...?" she continued to carry Tamaki.

"What happened?" Kyoya blinked seeing Tamaki who once again passed out in her arms

Genki panicked. "Well, uh... Tamaki sorta passed out."

"I can see that" Kyoya blinked "But what happened?" he was concerned

Genki sighed."nothing, don't worry."

"Well, does he need a hospital?" he looked at Tamaki

Genki shook her head. "i know he'll be fine." she smiled as she continued to walk.

Kyoya blinked "He looks like he hit his head pretty hard" he told her lifting some of the hair on the back of Tamaki's head, revealing a large bump

"he told me he was fine." Genki pushed up her glasses and sighed.

"I think he should probably get this checked out Genki" Kyoya looked at her concerned

"i have a personal doctor at my house, he'll be fine." Genki sighed.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked

she continued to walk holding Tamaki. "I'll take him to my house so the doctor can look at Tamaki."

"Our family's hospital isn't too far from here" Kyoya told her "Why don't you take him there"

"no." Genki looked stern, she knew that if she took him to a regular hospital they would find a special chip in him that enabled Genki to see if he passed out or if he was dead.

Kyoya looked defeated "Very well then" he watched her walk away and sighed.

Genki continued to walk to her house, it was harder and harder to carry him.

Tamaki opened his eyes again "Let me down Genki"

"why should i?" she asked as she was only a mile from her house.

"Because you can't carry me and I can walk" he replied

"i can walk perfectly fine." she said sounding stubborn. "We are almost to my house."

Tamaki sighed "You're so stubborn"

Genki smirked. "Oh, you're so kind you softy." she giggled.

"I'm fine to walk Genki, just let me go" he whined

"no." she giggled.

"Are you really that proud?" he sighed

"no, it's just... your cute when you whine." she blushed.

"Well thanks, but I can walk, my legs are fine" he replied

"fine..."Genki gently set Tamaki down. "Either you're really fat now or I've gotten weaker." she smiled. "Better hit the weight watchers Tamaki." she giggled.

"Oh wow, thanks" he said sarcastically

"any time." she walked beside Tamaki and smiled.

"Never mind" he sighed "Let's get back to the base"

"okay." she pushed up her glasses.

(Back at Genki's House aka the Base)

Tamaki walked in and plopped down on the couch and sighed "What a day"

Genki nodded and sighed. "It was and eventful one." she sat down at her large computer and began to type in codes quickly. "How is your head Tamaki?"

"Well, its sore but I'll live" he replied

Genki smiled."good." she continued to type. "You can watch television if you want to."

"I'm alright" he muttered lying down on the couch covering his eyes with the back of his hand

Genki soon finished typing about 3 thousand codes at about 1 thousand characters each. she sighed and looked at Tamaki.

"What's the matter Genki?" He hadn't moved from his position on the couch

Genki took off her glasses."well, i just kinda left Kyoya there."

"So why don't you call him" he peeked from underneath his hand and had one eye looking at Genki

"but i don't want to bother him..." she looked away.

"Well, that's your decision I guess" He turned his head again so his hand was covering his eyes again

Genki stood up and walked up to her room, it was full of computers. she sat down on her bed and dialed in Kyoya's cell number.

Kyoya answered his cell "Hello?"

Genki smiled."hi Kyoya."

"Hey" he smiled "What's up? Is Tamaki any better?"

Genki nodded."yeah, he is fine." she smiled."i'm sorry i was being stubborn."

"It's alright" Kyoya replied

"and for leaving you at the park."

"Don't worry about it, you had an emergency" he replied "How is your mother?"

Genki flinched."uh.. she is fine." she smiled.

"That's good" Kyoya smiled

Genki smiled."can you hang out with me later?"

"Sure" Kyoya smiled

Genki smiled."great, meet at the park later?"

"Of course" Kyoya replied

Genki giggled."i love you." she blushed.

Kyoya blushed "Really?"

Genki smiled."yeah."

Kyoya smiled "... I'll... meet you there in ten minutes"

Genki giggled."okay"

Tamaki sighed "I hope Miss Fujioka is ok"

Genki quickly got changed and ran down stairs."Tamaki, i'm going on a date so i'll be back later."

"Alright, have fun" he smiled

Genki smiled and ran out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>{at the park.}<p>

Kyoya waited under one of the cherry trees

Genki smiled and walked up behind Kyoya quietly.

Kyoya looked at his watch

Genki covered his eyes and giggled. "guess who!" she said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Genki?" Kyoya smiled "Is that you?"

Genki giggled and uncovered Kyoya's eyes."you win." she smiled.

Kyoya smiled

Genki smiled."wanna know what you win?"

"What do I win?" he smiled

Genki smiled."this." she kissed Kyoya.

Kyoya blinked before kissing her back

Genki held Kyoya's hand and continued to kiss him.

Kyoya smiled and touched her cheek

Genki broke the kiss and smiled.

Kyoya smiled back at her

Genki blushed and smiled."do you want to go see the fountain?"

"Sure" he smiled

Genki lead Kyoya to the fountain, the lights twinkled in the water. "this is so romantic."

"It is romantic isn't it?" Kyoya smiled watching the lights

Genki sat on the edge of the fountain and giggled. "Yeah."

"I really like this place in the park" Kyoya smiled

Genki smiled."I do too." she held Kyoya's hand.

Kyoya smiled

Genki kissed Kyoya's cheek with a bush.

Kyoya smiled and kissed her

Genki kissed Kyoya back and blushed.

Kyoya hugged Genki

Genki smled and hugged Kyoya before she suddenly fell into the fountain

Kyoya laughed "Are you okay?"

Genki looked a bit shocked."oh man my cell phone!" she quickly took it out of water when it suddenly sparked, causing her to drop it."well this bites..."Genki looked at Kyoya."I'm fine."

"Something wrong?" Kyoya blinked helping her out "Is it broken?"

Genki sighed."it probably shorted out and then broke." she face palmed. "I wonder what kinda lecture I'm gonna get about this."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked

Genki sighed. "Never mind..." she blushed and untied her hair, it was extremely curly because it got wet.

"I like your hair down" Kyoya smiled

Genki blushed. "Thanks, but I hate my hair when it gets curly."

"It looks good" he smiled

Genki smiled and held Kyoya's hand. "Flattery will get you nowhere handsome." she suddenly shivered.

Kyoya smiled "Come on, I'll take you home. I don't want you freezing"

Genki nodded. "okay..." she put Kyoya's arm around her for warmth.

Kyoya smiled and led her back home

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she called Tamaki's cell phone.<p>

Tamaki blinked and picked up his cell "Hello?"

Haruhi smiled."hi Tamaki."

"Miss Fujioka? Hello"

Haruhi smiled."i wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright Miss Fujioka... you've had quite a hard time today"

Haruhi sighed."i'm fine, my dad just freaked."

"I'm very sorry about all this Miss Fujioka" Tamaki replied

Haruhi lightly smiled."it's okay."

"Your not hurt are you? Or traumatized in any way?" Tamaki was worried

Haruhi shook her head."no, my wrist got hurt but i'm fine..."

"I'm sorry" he frowned

"don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" he frowned

Haruhi nodded."yeah," she smiled."wanna hang out?"

Tamaki blushed slightly "Hang out?" he blinked

Haruhi smiled."you know, go do something fun, with me and you, together," she blushed.

"O-Oh..." he blushed "Well, I suppose we could"

Haruhi smiled. "Cool, I'll come to your house, where do you live?"

"Uh..." he blinked "How about... I meet you at your place?"

Haruhi smiled."m'kay." she giggled.

Tamaki got off the couch and walked to Haruhi's house.


	9. Chapter 9

{Tamaki got to Haruhi's house}

* * *

><p>"Hello" Tamaki smiled when Haruhi opened the door looking a little tired "What did you want to do?"<p>

Haruhi shrugged and smiled. "I just felt like if you're going to be my bodyguard we should get to know each other more."

"Oh, right" Tamaki's smile fell slightly but it stayed unnoticed "Anything in particular you'd like to do?"

Haruhi smiled. "No, not really, any ideas?"

"No, not really" Tamaki blinked, he was a but unsure what people would usually do

Haruhi smiled and took Tamaki's hand."well i know this one ice cream place, it's pretty good and it'll be my treat." she blushed.

"Well thank you Miss Fujioka" he smiled

Haruhi smiled."no problem." she giggled."you calling me miss fujioka makes me feel old, just call me Haruhi."

"I'm sorry" he blushed "I'm just trying to be respectful"

Haruhi smiled. "You don't have to be, if anything i should be respectful to you."she blushed."you know, for saving me and all..."

Tamaki smiled "Just... doing my job Mi- uh, Haruhi" he blushed

Haruhi smiled and blushed. "You must be the best of the best."

"I- I dunno about that" Tamaki frowned and blushed slightly "I don't feel like I've protected you too well"

Haruhi smiled. "That which doesn't kill us makes us stronger." she blushed. "As long as I'm not dead, I'm fine."

"That's not good enough" Tamaki frowned

Haruhi giggled."Genki was right, you are stubborn." she blushed and held Tamaki's hand.

"I just worry" he sighed

Haruhi lightly frowned. "I don't like it when people worry about me." she blushed.

"Well it's kind of my job" Tamaki replied

Haruhi sighed."i know but... my mom worried about me a lot and she is gone now..."

"I'm sorry Haruhi" he frowned

Haruhi lightly frownned."it's okay..."

"So uh! Where do you wanna go?" he asked trying to change the subject

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."ice cream, my treat?" she lightly smiled.

"Yeah, sure" Tamaki smiled

{at the ice cream shop.}

* * *

><p>"So what do you like Haruhi?" Tamaki blinked looking at the ice cream menu<p>

Haruhi smiled."i like chocolate ice cream with minni gummy bears on top."

Tamaki smiled "Sure, sounds good"

Haruhi smiled."would you like to try it?"

"Sure" he smiled

Haruhi smiled."two choco frezzie gummiebears please." she paid for the ice cream and then got served.

"Well thank you" Tamaki smiled and took the ice cream

Haruhi smiled."no problem."

Tamaki started licking the ice cream "Wow, this is really good" he smiled

Haruhi smiled and began licking her own ice cream."yeah, i eat this when i get sad, they call me one of their best costomers..."

"... when your sad?" he frowned "Are you really okay since that happened today?" he was worried

Haruhi nodded."yeah... at least, i think i'm fine." she chewed on a gummy bear.

"Haruhi, you've been through something very frightening... if your feeling upset... please tell me" he frowned

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."i don't know if i'm upset, i guess i'm pretty terrible at noticeing stuff like that..."

"Well... you said you eat this when your sad..." he stopped eating

Haruhi sighed."can we change the subject please...?" she looked away.

"S-Sure" he blinked

Haruhi smiled."so, how did you and Genki meet?"

"Oh" he blinked "Well I met her when I was about 14 years old, after I moved to Japan we were both assigned to be trained in special circumstances. We were assigned as each others partner for our missions" He replied

Haruhi smiled."seems like alot of fun, but was she always so stubborn?"

"Well, yes" Tamaki laughed

Haruhi giggled."and were you always so funny?"she blushed.

Tamaki laughed "You think I'm funny?"

Haruhi nodded."yeah."

"Well thanks" he laughed

Haruhi smiled."anytime." she blushed.

Tamaki smiled and went back to eating his ice cream

Haruhi smiled and continued to eat her ice cream with a red blush.

Tamaki rested his hand on hers, checking to see if she was trembling, a clear sign of fear

Haruhi blushed and looked at Tamaki. her hand was slightly shaking now, was she falling for Tamaki?

"Are you alright Mi- uh, Haruhi?" he looked down at his ice cream slightly worried

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."uh.. y-yeah Tamaki... i'm fine..."

"Okay" he finished the ice cream and took hold of her hand

Haruhi ate all of her ice cream and smiled at Tamaki, her blush still strong.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki muttered

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."yes...?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" He could feel her hand shaking

Haruhi blushed and nodded."y-yeah..." she tightly held onto Tamaki's hand.

Tamaki turned to face her "Are you sure?" concern showed in his eyes "Because I'm here if you need me"

Haruhi blushed and looked at Tamaki before she kissed his cheek.

Tamaki blushed slightly

Haruhi blushed a light red.

Tamaki blinked

Haruhi said nothing and just blushed a bright red.

"You alright?" he blinked

Haruhi nodded."yes..."

"Okay" he smiled "I should bring you home"

Haruhi blushed."okay..."

Tamaki stood up suddenly feeling a little dizzy "Alright" he smiled reaching out his hand

Haruhi held Tamaki's hand and stood up.

Tamaki smiled "Alright, let's go then" he took her hand and led her back home

Haruhi blushed and did not speak the entire way.

Tamaki had almost got Haruhi home when he started feeling dizzy again

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."are you okay...?"

He shook his head "I'm alright" he led her up the stairs to her apartment "Well, here you are"

Haruhi smiled."thanks for walking me home."

"No problem" Tamaki smiled "I'm glad I could..." he held the back of his head

Haruhi looked at Tamaki."i can't let you go home when your hurt." Haruhi took Tamaki's hand."stay here tonight."

"No, I'm fine really Haruhi, I just..." with that he passed out.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update I've been busy with school<p>

as soon as I get off, I'll be able to get more up soon


End file.
